Priceless Time
by Half-Demon Queen
Summary: While Mokuba waits for Seto to get off work, he thinks back to when the days were much easier. Oneshot.


**Hi, I'm new here and this is my very first fanfic so please R&R. Thanks. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

** Priceless Time Enjoy!**

#################################################################

"No." Click.

"Nope." Click.

"Boring." Click.

"Seen it." Click.

"………Man, that love confession was so cheesy it wasn't even funny……well okay, it was pretty funny. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mokuba sighed and turned the television off. Then tossed the remote somewhere behind him, unconsciously hoping it didn't break or break something else.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" He shouted throughout his brother's office at KaibaCorp. surrounded by scattered gaming consoles, video games and movies that he did not find entertainment in.

'_I wish Seto would come up from his technology lab and quit early today. We don't spend as much time together like we used to. I mean it's not like I'm really upset about it. I personally know how hectic it can get around here. It's a tough job here in the business world ~ kind of like survival of the fittest .' _Mokuba got up off the floor and walked over to the glass wall to look out over Domino. As the early afternoon sun started it's decent to the west, Mokuba let his mind drift back to when he and his brother had all the time in the world……….

"………_..and checkmate……..again."_

"_Hehehe……wow big brother you just won those last 3 games real fast. You`re really great at this game!"_

"_Mokuba." Seto sighed. "While I'll admit that what you just said is true. I can't help but feel you're……oh, I don't know…….purposely losing?"_

"_You caught on to that, huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm sorry big brother, but we've been playing forever-_

"_Only 5 hours." Seto grumbled._

_-and my neck is sore from staring down so long." *pout*_

"_Okay, okay. Let's go outside."_

"_Yeah!!"_

_So after putting the game away they walked out the door to the sandbox._

"_Hey, Seto?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think we'll ever get adopted?" Mokuba asked while helping his brother build a sand castle._

"_Sure we will!" Seto replied. "We'll get adopted by someone rich enough to help us make our dream of building an amusement park for all orphans come true. Right, Mokuba?"_

"_Yep. You betcha!"_

_They both laughed and continued building their castle. For they had all the time in the world._

"-kuba…Mokuba, what are you doing?"

"Huh?.......Oh, um nothing."

"Are you okay?" Seto Kaiba asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You sure? I've called you 3 times already, but you didn't answer."

"Sorry big brother, I didn't hear you but I'm fine, really."

"Okay." Seto dropped the subject, trusting his younger brother.

"Are you done with your work Seto?" Mokuba looked over to the clock on his brother's desk. Seeing it was quarter past 2 p.m. He doubted his older brother was done this early.

"Almost, just need to add a few more finishing touches, want to help? After that I thought we could take a test flight on the Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet? Since I had recently installed a new, better engine. Are you up to it?"

"Really!?" Mokuba asked, getting excited.

"Yes, then when we get home we can work on the details of the new and improved Virtual World game, together."

"Yeah! Awesome! Let's go!"

"You expect us to leave with this mess in my office?" Seto asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Opps, heehee sorry big brother lets go after I clean up."

"Mmhmm" Seto nodded with a small smile on his face.

Soon they were walking to the elevator to do those finishing touches. Mokuba grinning from ear to ear with his backpack full of the gaming consoles, video games and movies he had brought from home. Looking forward to spending the rest of the day together with his big brother he soon realized that although it didn't seem like it, they had always had these brotherly moments together even while they were working, and there were also plenty more to come. After all, they still had all the time in the world.

**The End **


End file.
